


Something Borrowed

by Yaushibee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaushibee/pseuds/Yaushibee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adrienne realizes she really needs to be more careful. (short fic / genderbent adrien and marinette)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

It wasn't often that Marin saw Adrienne out in public on her own. She was usually accompanied by her chauffeur, rarely traveling anywhere on her own. He figured it was for her safety; she was a famous model, after all. So when the rare occurrences came up, he tried to take the chance to greet her when no one would interrupt (as best as he could manage between the every persistent stuttering and the blushing, anyway).

Alim was always a great supporter of him approaching her like a normal person as well so as soon as his friend had spotted the blonde at the movie theater, he had shoved Marin in her direction with a shout of good luck and a thumbs up.

Marin had stumbled forward, shooting a glare over his shoulder, before steeling his courage and making his way across the theater lobby. He took the few precious moments before he would surely make a fool of himself to observe what she was wearing, like any good aspiring fashion designer should.

She had on black high waisted pants and a white blouse under a thick, peach overcoat. Every piece he recognized was from the upcoming Gabrielle Winter Woman's Line, even down to her plaid flats. Yes everything all except for her hat.

Or should he say _his_  hat.

Marin stopped dead in his tracks, halfway between Alim and Adrienne. Even from this distance, he couldn't mistake his own work for anyone else's. He had spent hours on that hat, designing and sewing it with great care. He didn't make the hat for Adrienne though. He had made it specifically for Chat Noire.

He wanted to bolt, to go somewhere else and make sense of why his crush was wearing something he made for his partner, but before he could, Adrienne saw him.

"Marin!" She waved him over, a smile on her face.

Despite the absolutely sick feeling he had in his stomach at the thought that maybe Chat had _given the hat away_ , he managed to walk the remaining few feet to her. "Hi," he croaked out. He tried to meet her eyes but his gaze kept trailing back to the black cloche hat.

Noticing his gaze, Adrienne's smile dropped and a look that could only be described as pure _panic_  took over. It was gone in a blink though as she put on a small smile. "You like my hat?" She said with a laugh. If he hadn't been so out of it, he probably would have noticed how forced it was.

"Yeah, it's nice." Marin heard himself say. The two cloth cat ears atop the hat mocked him as he continued to stare.

"Me too. Someone I know lent it to me." Adrienne said, practically shouting the last part.

Marin blinked. "Lent it?" He asked, his attention falling to her face.

"Y-yeah! I was having a bad hair day and she offered it to me. She made me promise that she would get it back though." Adrienne said, playing with the brim of the hat. "She said she treasures it a lot and it's her favorite."

"Her favorite?" Marin echoed.

Adrienne nodded vigorously, well more than necessary. "Yes! I'm lucky she even let me borrow it." She started to look nervous when he didn't reply right away, her hand now fiddling with a button on her coat.

Marin was oblivious to her worrying as the words and what they meant processed. A rush of relief filled him when he realized Chat hadn't hated or thrown out the hat after all. ' _Not that it made any sense that she would_ ', he scolded himself. No matter how good an actor, there was no way Chat could have faked the absolute delight she had on her face when he presented the hat to her. He felt a smile tugging at his lips just remembering the reaction.

"Well that was really nice of her." Marin said snapping back to the present. He was careful to avoid outing this person she knew as Chat Noire (to what extent they were acquainted he didn't know but _that_  was a matter for another time), and Adrienne visibly-relaxed at his words.

"Really nice." She nodded once more.

"Marin! It's starting!" The pair turned, seeing Alim across the lobby waving a hand with their movie tickets above his head. He also had a large tub of popcorn under his arm.

"Oh, Alim is here, too." Adrienne said, giving their classmate a friendly wave.

"We're watching a movie." Marin replied, not even realizing how stupid and obvious the sentence was until it was already out of his mouth. But he didn't let the slip deter his good mood. "Want to, uh, join us?"

"Awh, I actually just watched a movie and need to head back home now." Adrienne she answered, looking genuinely saddened about missing out. "Maybe next time though?" She offered a bit more jovially.

"Sounds great." Marin said. Alim called him again and he flashed her a blinding smile before leaving quickly to meet up with him. And maybe Marin was mistaken but he swore she looked a little dazed when he turned away.


End file.
